Fallin' Into Place
by Rah.RaZorBlade
Summary: Thomas gets a black eye and Gally wants to kill and banish whoever had done it to his boyfriend. Thomas/Gally


"Gally?" Thomas whispered, trying to get the older boy's attention. He hadn't looked up not ONCE since he's been in Gally's presence.

The older boy frowned but turned to the smaller boy,

"What's wrong, Thomas?" He asked.

Thomas stepped back. He didn't want to get anyone in trouble, he just wanted to cuddle his boyfriend.

Still without looking up, he wrapped his arms around the muscular body, his head only coming up to the broad chest.

Gally moved his arms up to wrap around Thomas' shoulders.

"Tom? What's happened? Tell me." Gally ordered.

Thomas squeezed a little harder. The flood gates on the brinks of overflowing.

"Thomas!" Gally snapped.

That had done it. Thomas sobbed into his boyfriend's chest. He clutched at the back of his shirt. His knees buckled with weakness.

Gally pulled Thomas back a bit and tried to tilt his head back so they could make eye contact.

Except Thomas squeezed his eyes shut and wiggled his head out of Gally's grasp.

"Thomas. Hold still." He tried again. The grip tighter this time.

What Gally saw, made him are red. A darkening bruise circled Thomas' eye neatly.

"Who the fuck did that!" He yelled.

Thomas shrugged. He didn't want to get anyone in trouble. He didn't want anyone to get banished.

He didn't want the death of someone to be his fault.

"Tell me now, Thomas. I'll break their neck."

Thomas shook his head.

"No, it's okay. It was an accident, I swear." His voice was croaky.

Gally groaned, but sighed deeply.

"Tell me please, Thomas." He tried again.

Thomas shook his head.

'I knew it was a bad idea to come over here. I should have went to the homestead... I don't want him to die...' A tear fell down the smaller boy's cheek.

"Please don't do anything, Gally." He begged.

"Don't do anything? Thomas when I find out who did it, and I will find out, I'm going to get him banished."

Gally took Thomas' hand and led him to the homestead, to their shared bed.

"Get some rest, because we're going to be busy banishing someone later." He said before walking away to find the leader.

Thomas bit the inside of his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Ben." He mumbled to himself.

He stood up to find the talker runner boy, to warn him of Gally.

He looked around the glade, calling his name.

"He went in there." Came Chuck's voice.

Thomas turned to see chuck pointing to the trees.

He nodded and walked over, not noticing the eyes following him.

"Ben?" Thomas called when he entered. His heartbeat picked up and his breath came out quicker.

"I didn't say anything, but I should warn you that Gally wants to kill who ever did it. I promise I didn't say it was you tho."

Thomas sighed.

'Maybe he's not here.'

But just as that thought ran through his head, he was tackled toe ground.

"You better not say anything, or I'll kill you right now." The crazy boy said, putting pressure on Thomas' windpipe.

Thomas couldn't breathe. His vision started to fade, until it suddenly got clearer and he realised Ben was no longer on top of him.

He was suddenly yanked up off the ground and held in familiar arms.

"Gally." He tried to say, but his voice wouldn't work.

"Don't talk, you need to relax your voice."

Thomas looked over to where Ben was being held to the ground by Newt, Alby and Minho.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ben begged.

"You know the rules, Ben." Alby said.

"Lock him up."

"Alby! Please! Don't do this, I'm sorry!" Ben cried and screamed all way to the holding cell.

Gally dragged Thomas all the way back to the homestead. Lying him down on their bed, then laying beside him.

"I'm sorry." Thomas said after a while.

Gally frowned.

"What for?" He asked.

"I didn't want for anyone to get hurt or banished." He said a tear of guilt made its way down his cheek.

"Don't. He knows the rules. He knew what would happen."

Thomas nodded.

"C'mere." Gally said, pulling Thomas to him more.

"I love you, Thomas. Now get some sleep, I'll wake you up for dinner."

The younger boy only nodded, not wanting to say he wasn't hungry. Not wanting to admit this was his fault.

Maybe he should have let Ben kiss him in the first place and none of this would have happened.


End file.
